Custom Hidden Codes
This is a page where you can put your own secret codes that do something when you type them into the You Can Think Pad. List Trivia * The "83103" number, along with the You Can Think Pad's corresponding result message, is a reference to the actual date where Loganthekids was born - August 31st, 2003 (8/31/03). * the 81522518 code was originally from the still chill page * 1131116152 is the word "Jackpot" in alphanumeric form. * 311321141215311 is "CamUnlock" in alphanumeric form. The code allows the player to look in full 360 degrees, similar to the Full 360 Camera feature in the Baldi's Basics Mod Menu. * The code, 11192615 is the word "Kaizo" in alphanumeric. It's a reference to Kaizo Mario World, a ROM hack of Super Mario World. ** The code was originally going to be 201515511925 "TooEasy", but was shorten down to "Kaizo" for unknown reasons. * The code, 7154131545, is God Mode in Alphanumeric. This makes sense since it activates God Mode. * The code 22087 is the date: February 20th 1987, which was the day the video game Contra was released in Japan. *Additionally, Battle in the Jungle will play after entering this code. * The code "1999" is both a reference to how the game is based on 90s Edutainment Games and a reference to an easter egg in the game, Batman: Arkham Asylum . * 1234567890 is basically all the numbers that are under 10 in order (with 0 at the end). * The code 2468510 is not only a reference to JCCO2468,but also his birthday at the fifth of October(Spanish calendary). * 15466222018‎ is a reference of the hour and day TSotT was created. * 112118 is a reference to when Baldi's Basics v1.4 was created. * 21195 is base in alphanumeric code, which explains that the 64 at the end makes it Base64. ** Also, VElNRSBGT1IgQkFTRTY0IQ is "TIME FOR BASE64!" in Base64 form. * The special order code has special trivia: ** 19235516914729135 is SweepingTime in alphanumeric code. ** 211249 is Baldi in alphanumeric code. ** 452514291514 is detention in alphanumeric code. ** Each of these have something to do with each of the classic staff members. Baldi is Baldi's name, detention is what the Principal gives, and sweeping time is what Gotta Sweep likes. * 120118 is a reference to when Zerra1010Zarra joined the wiki (December 1, 2018). * 921220619 references the time, month, year and day when the first ever key was pressed while doing the code. * 7201999 references the initial release of Anim8or. * 12678 references a Hollywood director Michael Bay. * 0601201501504 is Flood in alphanumeric code. * 01001016010140501905 is Japanese in alphanumeric code. * 2215030112150904 is Vocaloid in numeral code. * スゴイ *SUGOI* is amazing in Japanese, this translation was made with Tangorin, a reliable source for accurate meanings of Japanese words, unlike Google Translate. Jisho is just as good for accurate meanings. * 1983 is a reference the year Five Nights at Freddy's 4 takes place in. * 18234 is a reference to "Elephant Hit *mouse click*" Audio, and Setting. Category:Miscellaneous